Dylan Keith
(Forward) |number= 10 |element=Fire |team= Unicorn White Team |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 3 |debut_anime= Episode 037 (GO) (Flashback) |seiyuu= Chihiro Suzuki |name_dub= Dylan Keats}} Dylan Keith (ディラン・キース, Diran Kīsu) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven series. He's the ace striker of America's national team, Unicorn. He is nicknamed "Mister Goal". Profile Inazuma Eleven 3 *''"Top scorer of the FFI qualifier tournament. He is called Mr. "Goal"."'' Appearance Dylan has darkish blond hair that he keeps tied in a little ponytail. He wears a pair of light blue glasses that hides his eyes. He is usually seen wearing the Unicorn uniform and jacket. He is referred by Rika along with others as a "total hottie". Personality He is very easygoing and positive. In the games he acts in a very friendly manner, especially towards Endou, going as far as tackling him on their first meeting. He often uses English words when speaking (especially "you" and "me") and has the habit of saying "gin gin!" when he's happy or excited about something. He has never been seen without Mark Kruger, relating to their close friendship. Plot Season 3 Dylan and Mark in the match with Inazuma Japan. He was first seen on Episode 68 w ith Mark, telling him that 'they' will come back for FFI, which refers to Domon and Ichinose and becomes excited. He reapears in Episode 85 during the FFI opening along with the other Unicorn team members. He appears again in Episode 86, where he was seen checking on Endou because they were curious to see if Endou was truly what Ichinose had said about him. As Inazuma Japan's goalkeeper doesn't know him and Mark, he says to Fideo to introduce them. Later during the FFI with the rest of Unicorn, Dylan fought against Inazuma Japan and scored two goals with Unicorn Boost and Gran Fenrir. Eventually, after putting up a good match they lost. He played in the matches Unicorn had against Orpheus, The Empire, and Knights of Queen. He was seen along with Mark, Fideo, Therese, and Edgar, helping Inazuma Japan in rescuing Haruna and Rika, who had both gotten kidnapped in Episode 108, Haruna by Makai Gundan Z and Rika by Tenkuu no Shito. He was seen watching the match between Inazuma Japan and Little Gigant. Plot (GO) He only appeared in Gouenji's flashback in Episode 37 during Gouenji's conversation with Toramaru about Amemiya. Recruitment First you must defeat Unicorn on the principal route. Then select him in the machine to recruit him. Go to Peacock Island and follow the route to the football stadium. He appears randomly. You have to battle him 3 times. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Dylan, you need to have: *'Item': Perfect Bunting (Dropped from Spark Team at Fuyukai Suguru's Challenge Route); *'Player': Dream *'Player': Domon Asuka Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven GO= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 127 *'Dribbling': 115 *'Technique': 111 *'Block': 103 *'Speed': 135 *'Stamina': 97 *'Catch': 88 *'Lucky': 99 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 142 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 154 *'Dribbling': 114 *'Technique': 83 *'Block': 77 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 114 *'Catch': 81 *'Lucky': 95 GO Strikers 2013= *'Kick': A *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Unicorn Boost' *'OF Fuusen Gum' *'SH Revolution V' *'SK Chouwaza! ' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Extend Zone' *'SH Evolution' *'OF Mad Juggler' *'SK Chouwaza! ' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Plasma Ball' *'SH Dead Future' *'OF Zeroyon' *'SK Long Shooter' Wii *'SH Unicorn Boost' *'OF Liar Shot' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Amerikatairiku Senbatsu' *'Group A Senbatsu' *'Shin Sekai Senbatsu' *'The Fires' *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Team Bomber' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Trivia *He is never seen without Mark Kruger, except on the Inazuma Eleven Strikers' cover. *He is the second person to swear in the anime. *Despite being the ace striker of his team, he only has combination shooting moves, except in the GO games. Navigation Category:White Team Category:GO characters